Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${2,\ 13,\ 17,\ 29,\ 95}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 2, 13, 17, and 29 each have only two factors. The factors of 95 are 1, 5, 19, and 95. Thus, 95 is the composite number.